


Sex Tape

by dayoldcupcake



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2- Film, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake
Summary: After years of pleading, sweet-talking, and attempting to explain how this helps Hinata cope with Kageyama's long absences, they drew up a long list of rules.  Even so, a dozen videos later, Hinata hasn't been allowed to keep even one.( ★ nsfw art included! ★ )
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786522
Comments: 25
Kudos: 345
Collections: 5iits collection, Kagehina Week 2020, finitooo





	Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> For: Kagehina Week 2020  
> Prompt #2: Film
> 
> In honor my shortest, sloppiest drabble becoming the biggest hit of the series, I also dedicate this to #SweatyShoyoWeek, you thirsty bastards.

_Tobio… Ahhhh, ah, ah, yah, To-Tobio…_

Hinata's eyes are locked on the small screen of Kageyama's Galaxy S20, his teeth gently digging into the moist flesh of his bottom lip. Kageyama isn't watching the movie, preferring instead to study the real thing; with burning red cheeks and breath coming in shallow little huffs, Hinata will clearly be ready for another go soon, but that's not a surprise. Stamina never was his weakness.

It doesn't help that Hinata is still naked and flushed from creating the short film. He didn't even wait for Kageyama to slip all the way out before he rushed to tap 'stop' then 'play', smudging the phone with his sweaty index finger. He's sprawled out shamelessly on his stomach, on top of the pile of blankets and making no effort to cover himself. Kageyama is sitting beside him with their duvet shielding his naked bottom half. His eyes keep drifting to the slick between Hinata's thighs, down to his bouncing toes, and then back up to the curve of his ass. The shameless noises coming from the phone's undersized speakers aren't helping.

"This one's perfect," Hinata breaths, finally, sluggishly pulling his eyes from the phone and twisting to face Kageyama. His pupils are fat and Kageyama almost can't look away. Even after a decade, Kageyama is still weak to that look. Skin burning a little hotter, Kageyama gulps and feels a sudden urge to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"It meets all your criteria," Hinata babbles on, suddenly breaking some of the spell. He holds the phone closer to Kageyama's face with a proud grin. "So I get to keep this one, right? We look so good in it!"

With the screen inches from his face, Kageyama is forced to watch. On screen, the blankets are arranged to cover most of Kageyama's sensitive bits—that's part of the deal—leaving Hinata the one exposed, doing most of the work, and holding the camera on top of it all. This was entirely his idea though, so it's only fair. 

After years of pleading, sweet-talking, and attempting to explain how this helps him cope with Kageyama's long absences, they drew up a long list of rules, and then Kageyama finally agreed. Even so, a dozen videos later, Hinata hasn't been allowed to hang onto even one.

They _do_ look good, but that's never been the problem. They always look good. Hinata especially, as he rides Kageyama with the same athletic grace he brings to everything, head tipped back and eyelids heavy with pleasure. 

The problem is Kageyama can't stand watching anyone fuck his husband, even if that man is himself.

Hinata must sense his growing jealousy because he yanks the phone away before Kageyama can grab it.

"No," Hinata pleads, looking legitimately distraught at the thought of having to delete another one. "You're away so much! I just want _one_! You leave in an hour! There isn't time to make another!"

Kageyama scowls. Even with the video tucked away, the image is burned in his mind. He clenches and unclenches his fists. He knows it's insane, but he can't help the way it makes his skin crawl.

"Fine," Hinata huffs, studying him for a minute, mouth set in a very tight line. His toes are no longer bouncing. He pulls himself up to his hands and knees and scuttles to the edge of the mattress. When he bends down to dig around the bottom drawer of his end table, he gives Kageyama a highly immoral view in the process. It's almost certainly intentional.

When Hinata re-emerges, he has his fist wrapped around a rather large purple dildo. "I'll just have sex with Ushiwaka instead!"

"That's not funny," Kageyama hisses between clenched teeth, quickly becoming pissed off.

"His wife thought so," Hinata sing-songs back, admiring it. "She said he'd be honored if he knew. Besides, I would've been fine with just my hand and our beautiful video, but you're the one making me delete it because you're _jealous of yourself_."

Kageyama's left eye twitches. Hinata is testing him and he knows it. After ten years, this is a familiar exercise. 

Sometimes it feels like a curse. This must be punishment for a crime committed in some past life. Why else would he, the pinnacle of jealousy and possessiveness, end up falling for the most social of butterflies? It was bad enough when Hinata was charismatic in high school, but an otherwise short, clumsy thing, but then he had to come back from Brazil smoking hot, athletically dominant, and with a swarm of adoring Latino fans on top of it all.

Hinata is watching him, studying him. Kageyama knows Hinata isn't trying to be cruel, just as he never meant to be cruel when taunting Hinata with his early volleyball successes. Hinata is challenging him, pushing him, trying to make him better.

As the one who held Kageyama through all the nightmares, the meltdowns at bars, the sleepless nights when Kageyama couldn't stop worrying that Hinata was going to leave him, Hinata understands the need to make Kageyama stronger more than anyone. It's not fair to ask that Hinata become any less charming or successful—Kageyama loves all that anyway—instead, it's his job to train to become more comfortable, more secure.

"Fine," Kageyama sighs.

"Fine what?" Hinata quips immediately, shooting up into a sitting position, legs crossed. He beams at Kageyama, already knowing the answer.

"Don't delete it," Kageyama mutters, barely audible. "But I'm taking Ushiwaka with me to Kyoto."

"God, I hope they search your bag," Hinata teases between laughter. It quickly morphs into a frantic squeal when Kageyama pounces on him, pinning him to the bed. He departs in less than an hour, but that's just enough time to leave Hinata with one more keepsake.

  
  
**( art commission by[@MONANIK2](https://twitter.com/MONANIK2) )**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!
> 
> Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @[dayoldcupcake](https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake)!


End file.
